waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mainpage design
As you might have noticed, the mainpage now has a new design. The previous one was a bit improvised and I hope to build further on the current design. There's a couple of things that we could add (at a later stage) to the mainpage like; * Poll * Featured Legend (random small description about a Legend along with a portrait. * Wiki news section * Wiki twitter feed? * War of Legends news section More ideas? Comments on the design? Post your opinion =) 15:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Discussion The only flaw I can see with the featured legend is that at this point there doesn't seem to be that many (6). Although at this point we don't know if there will be more, nor do we know if there will be more added as time goes on, so I'm open to the idea, just figured I'd give my two cents. As for the twitter, do you mean the WoL Wiki Twitter or the official Jagex one? :) Cjthegreat4 15:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking about the WoL Wiki twitter feed, but now you mention, that might not be as interesting as the Official War of Legends twitter. So my vote is leaning towards the official one :) 16:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think the very name of the game, "War of Legends", sort of lends itself to having a great many of these various legends. A tweet said the following: :::"' ''More images leading up to the launch, including; game screens, items available from launch, and more of the Legends. Ajd '''" :That, to me, implies there are going to be a whole bunch more legends that will be released, and more information about them in the coming days and weeks. This tweet, BTW, was made after the current six legend images were released, so this is above and beyond the current six. There are some weapons being speculated about on the other fansites, based only upon the images seen of the currently released legends. :I just consider the legends to be something so integral to the game that having a "featured legend" would seem like something very legitimate to put onto the front page. Even for now, it gives some "splash" to go together with other information to make the main page relevant to somebody trying to find some information about this project, and to keep the information on that page fresh. --Robert Horning 16:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I like that idea, best to have everything fresh and looking good for when it comes out! 22:36, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Featured Media header We currently have a YouTube video on the frontpage. Soon Jagex will release a new and better trailer which, I think, would be nice to feature on the front page. I want to make a featured media section in the right column, on the place where we currently have a video. In this section we can showcase both videos as pictures (how we select them is an other subject). With the dragon design of the titles on the mainpage, there are a few options on how we could display the featured media title, and I want to ask your opinions about it. :Check out my test page. :* Block 1; current dragon picture floats over the media, with description under media :* Block 2; new dragon picture with glow floats over the media, with description under media :* Block 3; current dragon picture above the media, with description under title Do you like the idea of a featured media section? Which design do you prefer? 21:31, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I like block 2 a lot. The glow looks great and the description being under it seems more natural to me. Also, a featured media section would be great. 21:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I've made a request to Wikia to install the Dynamic Page List extension onto this wiki. I'm hoping we don't have to make a formal user quest, vote getting, and all the bureaucracy, but if we need to do that, I'll create another thread just for that topic. :::The cool thing about this particular extension to the Mediawiki software is that we can create some pages that will "automagically" generate content based on whatever category that it happens to be in. For the case of a featured media, it would even be possible to "randomly" display a different featured media each time somebody comes by to visit the front page. In order to add something to the queue, all you would have to do is to add that particular image or video into some category when whatever metric for deciding that item should be included is made. No extra page coding or modification would be required. There are some other cool things that the DPL extension offers, but it really allows us to leverage our content to do some other really cool things, and to keep site maintenance down as well. :::As for which block I prefer, Blocks 2 and 3 are looking really good, with a slight preference for block 2. I really love the alpha blending that you are doing with the dragon here. I hope this goes "live" real soon. --Robert Horning 00:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is the DPL somewhat like this? 01:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::DPL is awesome. We use it on the FunOrb Wiki to automatically create achievement tables on a game's main article from achievement subpages, cutting out a lot of work duplicating content. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::For the blocks, I think Block 2 looks really good over an image, but over the trailer, I think Block 3 works better. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) So how do we request DPL? 01:36, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : Ask Wikia staff to install it at w:Special:Contact. --Quarenon (Talk) 00:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe Robert Horning has already requested it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:58, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Comment - Any news? Has Wikia replied? 08:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :DPL has been installed long ago. I requested it at Catherine Munro's Wikia talk page. ::Ah. Good. Well... not sure what else to say from here I'll leave that to you all^^^ . 08:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::The main page has been redesigned, so close it. If you ask me, the current one is bland, IMHO. I'll propose a redesign if I have the time. 09:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Closed - The mainpage has been redesigned . 19:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC)